Fata Sextanti Belli Fate Stay Night
by DTSX
Summary: This is the 6th Holy Grail War. Chapter 9 and 10 isare up. Please comment.
1. Chapter 5

**_Ch. 5 - Memories of the Fugue_**

**__**

---

**_Magi Association_**

Rin woke up, she folded the soft, euphoric covers as she sat up in fatigue. Her hands picked up a towel and wrapped it around her eloquent, soft body. She sat there looking at the clock, the overwhelming aura coming from the digital numbers hurt her eyes, but she shook it off. They had to leave in an hour. Rin stood up from bed and smiled as she saw Shirou struggling to get up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_School_**

Kamatari leaned against the hard grain of the school building, the sand stone ripped against his back. The sunlight sparkled amongst the remnants of raindrops that fell just an hour ago. The beautiful haze, displaying every brilliant shade of orange, red, and yellow cloaked the city, embracing it with its light. The fair skinned, handsome Jacob Hawthrone calmly stood at Kamatari's side, looking over the entire front yard of school. Children from freshmen to seniors busily went about their days, running, playing, laughing as if there was no end to the world. Jacob's eyes twitched, he knew the truth about the days of this invincible world, as if he knew when it would end. As far as the adventure in learning about the world, he could care less, he would have rather chosen to be a king, rather than a jack-of-all-trades. His renaissance man style plagued him even though his evidentially growing fan base glorified him to the point of almost religiousness. Kamatari's fist began to sparkle, his eyes glowed silver as they began to shift around uncomfortably. He was hesitant as he slowly slid down the wall, his own resolve melting with his voice.

"Hey. Jacob, do you know what magic is?"

Jacob looked down at Kamatari, drinking from a can labeled with some strange Japanese letters that did not form any coherent sentence.

"Magic? That's an odd question to ask."

Jacob slowly pulled out a packet of cigarettes, Kamatari figured he probably stole that from somewhere just because he could. To Jacob, wealth meant nothing to him unless he found a good place to spend it, but anything in this world should be taken if possible. On another note, his troubled ways also brought him in the habit of taking a smoke now and then, again, just on the account that he could. Kamatari pulled out a silver lighter and lit Jacob's cigarette. He actually did not know why he carried a lighter when he didn't smoke, perhaps it was because of his connection towards Jacob, or the need to be needed.

"I'm just asking Jacob."

A ring of hazy gray smoke came out in a ring, floating as if it were a cloud.

"Well, I can't say I don't know what that is, but it's just something those fraudulent magicians claim to use on TV right?"

Kamatari was hesitant, he didn't want to reveal anything to Jacob, but he had a feeling Jacob could already sense it.

"Don't worry Kamatari, I won't tell anyone."

The sudden comment threw Kamatari back, his small foundation crumbled as if someone took a sledgehammer and swung with all the might of a God. Jacob continued to speak, smoking out small gray rings every so often.

"But I didn't know... you were into that. You won't get any girls that way Kamatari."

Suddenly, Kamatari felt sick, though he felt immediate relief thanks to the misunderstanding, but his emotions were flowing up and down, like a roller coaster. Jacob got off of the wall, his face was flushed, but he hid it from Kamatari's view and walked off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kamatari."

Kamatari nodded and lightly waved goodbye to the disappearing shadow of Jacob.

"See ya."

Kamatari slowly rose, he took Jacob off his list inside his head and felt a wave of relief. He looked at his digital watch and noticed it was time for archery practice. In the back of the school building lied a large gymnasium that boasted a large field purely devoted to the art of archery. Kamatari slowly brought himself to go to the large building at the side. The ancient Japanese architecture brought a sort of aura to the entire place. With the addition of a dead wood forest at the side, the place was more foreboding than it was enticing. Kamatari though about it, he didn't want to waste time now that according to his mother, the time for the next War was soon to begin. He completely turned around carrying his rather large bag and headed for the entrance. Light filtered through from the light canopy of wood in the forest, he looked up into the light as if it were the only thing he could hold onto. He heard the soft crackling of twigs along the dirt path. Right behind him stood a young girl, obviously Japanese in blood. Her eyes were a shade of deep brown and her raven hair flowed with the wind, surrounding her like a pair of black wings. Her soft skin reflected the soft light from the trees. She was a bit shorter than Kamatari, but what got his attention the most was the rather large pendant located conveniently between her breasts.

"Hi Kamatari."

"Hey. Are you going to practice Moyoko?"

Moyoko nodded happily and spun around, an angelic light consumed her. She had been a special person to Kamatari, a past that should be kept in secret. His memories reoccurred in his head, playing as if they were all part of a broken record stuck in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Two Years Ago_**

Kamatari's hard boots crunched into the dirt, the flickering lights from the street lamps hadn't bothered him. He acted as if they were a regular occurrence, but what seemed to bother him were the trees swaying, filled with light from the full moon, but completely dark otherwise. He had looked around, holding a preserved black glove that displayed a silver circle with five stars around it. He held onto that as if it were a dear gift to him, but more importantly, he held it as if life depended on it. Walking through the park, he noticed a glimpse of white light glistening off of something in the darkness. He walked quicker, knowing what that was exactly, he was not too blind to see that he was in danger. His heart beat quickened, the lights began to either shut off or shine extremely bright before blowing up. Kamatari couldn't control his own feelings, he had lost everything due to fear. Slowly, Kamatari heard footsteps behind him, the person holding a silver knife was walking towards him. Kamatari turned his head slightly, looking into the eyes of his pursuer. Those cold, hard eyes showed nothing, but the screams and pains his previous victims went through. Kamatari started to walk even faster, but he ran into a wall. Kamatari looked up and realized, it wasn't a wall, it was a monstrosity of a person. This giant had the body of a god, his height made it seem like Kamatari was not even as significant as a mere ant. A third pursuer came out of the dark, rustling bushes. He was scrawny, but it did not change the fact that he was probably the most dangerous out of all of them. The man carried a small pistol, armed and ready to kill. Everyone surrounded him, smiling as the giant created a fist and pounded it into his own hand. Kamatari grew frantic, the air around him swelled as he tried to find a solution, but there wasn't any.

"Who... who are you guys?"

Kamatari hand began to spark. As Kamatari prepared to put on his glove, the man with the pistol shot it, causing it to fly out of Kamatari's hand.

"Why are you here?"

The man that had first followed him held his knife in the sky, as if trying to rip open a hole through the moonlight. His eyes reflected the glimmer of the full moon, almost projecting every person he had killed into the park.

"We are the Hunters. Magi like you are to die."

"Magi? What on earth are you talking about?"

Kamatari tried to hide his right hand, it began to spark even more, so he placed it in his pocket, accepting the painful bolts of electricity.

"Don't play stupid. We know your bloodline. We are a faction of the church based in Europe. If I don't kill you, sooner or later, my brethren will."

Kamatari saw the scrawny man hold up the pistol while the first pursuer rushed at him with the knife. The giant stood there laughing as Kamatari looked as if he were going to cry.

"Now die Magus!"

Kamatari pulled out his hand, the mixture of fear, hatred, and wish for self-preservation flooded his emotional complex completely. Electricity coursed his arm, the hand that had been sparking now shot out jets of bright blue onto the floor. Man with the silver knife could slice open the air around Kamatari's body, Kamatari screamed. His left arm had been completely ripped apart by the knife, his blood splattered onto the sandstone path. His ability to control himself completely collapsed, his eyes grew a brilliant bright aqua. His clothes began to flow around as if a sudden gust of wind constantly moved them around.

"I have to... I need the glove..."

Before Kamatari could get the glove, the man with the pistol shot it away again. Kamatari's vision began to blur.

"No... not again... Stay back... Damn you, don't come out."

His entire body acted as a lightning rod, his soul unleashed itself from the confining bounds Kamatari had placed on it with magic. The binds snapped in half, his inner self steamed out, clouding his own ability to think rationally. Now, the tables had turned, the pursuers began to back away, never seeing this part of Kamatari. A fading red began to join the blue electricity coursing through his body, the red consumed him completely, his eyes were now blood crimson. The arrogance from the man with the knife quickly turned into fear.

"Who in the hell are you? What the hell are you?"

Kamatari's normal voice seemed to almost fight this new presence. His voice lowered to the sound of growling.

"Hell has no place for the likes of me."

The giant spit on the grass in disgust and ran straight to Kamatari. The demonic presence of Kamatari didn't seem to phase the giant, but it didn't help the giant any bit. Kamatari saw him coming and turned around. Kamatari's cold eyes saw his arm raise up limply, as if someone were controlling his body. Immediately, a large red ball formed in his hand, the air wrapped around him, clinging onto the demonic presence as if the Earth was hoping to purify it.

"Foolish mortal."

A beam of red light shot out through the darkness, cursing everything as it went. Entire trees were disintegrated by the lightning bolt. The man who stood before him saw the giant hole inside his body, he was in too much shock to speak. Then he was suddenly consumed in a burning red fire. His screams pierced the calm of the night, the gurgle of blood in his throat ended it with an even more sickening sound.

"The pits of hell will accept you now."

Before the other men could escape, all of them met the same fate. Their bodies turned into ash and flew away into the wind. Kamatari struggled to fight off the other part of him, finally winning, his red hued lightning subsided back into his body. Before the demonic version of himself became sealed it spoke a couple chilling words to him.

"You'll need me again someday. I saved your life."

With that, Kamatari fainted, gasping for air as he fell down. As his vision faded, he saw someone running to him, he couldn't recognize the face or the voice, but the only thing he knew was that it was a girl.

"Kamatari!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Moyoko's House – Two Years Ago_**

Kamatari's eyes fluttered, he looked around to see that he was safe, everything was back to normal, but then he realized that he had never seen the room before. There were a couple stuffed animals on the side of the walls, ranging from a pink unicorn to a small black puppy. He immediately sat up in a hurry, but felt sudden pangs of pain running up and down his arm. The nerves felt like they were on fire. The door opened in front of him, the plain white wooden door next to a plain gray desk. In the front of the door was his classmate, Moyoko Ayo. Her soft black hair rolled down her shoulders, the white blouse seemed to accentuate her already nice physique. She smiled in front of Kamatari, that golden, pure smile.

"Hi Kamatari."

"Moyoko? What am I doing here?"

"Oh, I found you laying on the ground in the park. So I brought you here. You have a giant knife cut on your arm."

Kamatari was cautious, he didn't know whether Moyoko had completely seen everything, if she had, then there would be a lot of explaining to do, but if she didn't, then everything would be fine. His heart thumped once more, he looked for his glove.

"Hey, Moyoko, when did you come?"

Moyoko smiled as she set down a set of tea with two cups, one for Kamatari and one for herself.

"I was coming from the grocery store and I saw you fall..."

"Was there anyone around me?"

Moyoko's deep brown eyes stared into Kamatari's, she looked as though she had been lost, but Kamatari quickly looked away. He started to blush after staring at Moyoko's face.

"No... I thought you cut yourself."

Everything Kamatari had thought of was crushed. He was sure Moyoko wouldn't understand, but he didn't want to be seen as some idiotic suicidal person, even more so, a hopeless one who doesn't know how to kill himself.

"Someone attacked me, that's all."

"Oh! We should call the police, I found a clue though."

Moyoko's innocence was a rush of relief for Kamatari, the energy spikes in his hand subsided, allowing him to relax. Moyoko pulled out a black glove with two bullet holes in it, but the image on the top hadn't been altered in any way.

"Ah, no that's mine. Thanks Moyoko."

"No problem!"


	2. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6: Rhapsody in Blue**_

---

Moyoko prodded Kamatari silently, her soft, alluring eyes attracted him instantly, making him blush for a second. Kamatari had been so deep in thought that his own ability to function properly in the present seemed to take a fall in retribution. He looked up and saw her smiling at him, the sunlight being eclipsed by her wondrous presence.

"Kamatari? Hey, are you alright?"

Kamatari looked around blankly, he was a little confused as to why he suddenly remembered his past, but for some reason, his past always seemed to follow him around. His vision came back to normal and he once again could see clearly, the light swaying of the trees, the soft breeze of air, allowing the grass blades to dance.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about something."

Moyoko took off her chest guard, she was wearing the archery uniform on her way to the archery range in the back of the school, past the decrepit forest of dead woods.

"That's kind of dangerous to be lost in thought like that."

Kamatari clenched his fist, his hand screamed at the self-mutilation he was causing, but the pain inside of him overwhelmed the physical.

"Don't worry about it."

Kamatari stood there and closed his eyes, feeling the softness of mother nature surround his body, enveloping it in a glorious euphoria.

"Kamatari, did you come here to watch?"

Kamatari's feeling subsided, he looked at Moyoko once more.

"Archery practice? Sure."

Moyoko smiled and turned around, her golden glow purified the entire forest, as if the sun had been born inside her. The two walked along the path, their feet shuffling in the gravel as they came closer to the rather large stone building in the forest. To Kamatari, it felt as if it were the last bastion of safety in this forest of death, the inanimate stone fortress was the location of freedom.

Suddenly, a hot, burning flash shot through him, he felt his breath escape him, he became unable to facilitate air around him. He gripped his throat, hoping for some sort of way to expel the nonexistent iron chains wrapped around his neck. His heart beat fast, sweat began to pour out of his body, and his vision blurred once more.

_**What's... what's going on?**_

Kamatari looked up, as his eyes moved closer to the school building, the feeling of being chained intensified. His pupils constricted, focusing on the spot where he felt the most intensified version of the pain. He closed his eyes and muttered underneath his breath as to make it so that Moyoko doesn't hear him.

"WeiBer Anblick." (White Sight)

Kamatari's eyes shined bright white for a moment, displaying every level of the building, as if the entire wall of the eastern wall was completely and cleanly ripped off. His eyes darted from left to right, his eyes were a shade of bright red. Whoever the person was, they somehow managed to get away without leaving a trace behind. Kamatari knew the limitations of his own magic, he was not as arrogant as it seemed. If the person who observed Kamatari knew about his abilities or was just lucky, the person would have to just stand in the back of a classroom since his vision could not pierce that far. Kamatari felt the chains slowly unraveling themselves, allowing him to breath, he knew that he would have to ask his mother about this new turn of events.

"Kamatari?"

Kamatari looked around and saw Moyoko coming back without her quiver of arrows, bow, or chest guard. She looked completely harmless compared to the troubles Kamatari just went through and to him, frankly, it was a breath of fresh air.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to come inside?"

"I am, I was just looking at something."

Moyoko looked at the direction Kamatari was looking at, she looked confused as his eyes constantly wandered to the rooftop of the school.

"Kamatari... you're kind of weird, you know that?"

Kamatari chuckled and shook his head slowly in laughter.

"I guess I am, but who weird for being the only one to go to archery practice today?"

Moyoko glared at Kamatari, her soft eyes also showed a fiery passion in them for the urge to do something greater. She pushed Kamatari away and smirked.

"Fine, in that case, I won't go."

Kamatari shrugged, realizing that he had won the fight between them that had never started.

"Then you wouldn't mind going to the movies with me?"

After hearing that, Moyoko suddenly froze as she nervously looked around. She began to sweat, her face blushing increasingly. Her breathing pattern became erratic.

"Um... just you... and me?"

Without thinking, Kamatari has said that, but now that he realized what he had said, he began to feel the same way as Moyoko. As friends, they had never gone beyond the line of the just friends, when they did go to the movies, they usually went with other people, as if they were too insecure to be by themselves. Usually, it was Jacob that went with them, but he was no where around, probably around a good ten minutes away. Kamatari tried to act as if nothing had happened, he was in truth, both afraid, and embarrassed about his own idiocy.

"I... I guess, I mean there's nothing wrong with that right?"

"No, I suppose there isn't."

Completely overtaken by her own emotions, Moyoko completely forgot her things, leaving them at school and blindly following Kamatari. She had followed him outside of the school, towards the movie theater. On their way to the theater, Kamatari's eyes constantly scanned Moyoko, not sure on how to act since they had never done this before.

_**Is this a date? No, if it was a date, then wouldn't have come so willingly. I mean we've always been with someone else... I know, if she pays for her own ticket, then it's not a date. That makes perfect sense... but then doesn't usually one of us pay for everyone so that we switch off every time? God! This is so confusing!**_

The movie theater was bright with shining lights, spraying their crude incandescence everywhere in order to attract people like flies. People crowded around the box office, all ranges of people from old couples to a small child with his mother. There was absolutely nothing like the magic of the silver screen to bring people together. Kamatari looked up, the flickering of the street lamps made him wary, he quickly pulled out his black glove and shoved it sloppily over his hand, trying to make this night run as smoothly as possible. He tried to calm down, looking at the sky, he saw the moon slowly appear as it fought the fading sun spanning across the entire city. He slid his hands into his coat pockets and blinked a couple times. They came closer to the movie theater and Moyoko leaned herself onto Kamatari, latching her arm around Kamatari's arm. He looked nervously to his right, but pretended not to notice her doing so, as if everything were a part of the flowing river called life. Moyoko looked at all the advertisements concerning the movies. There were your usual romantic comedies that come a dime a dozen, the horrors, and then that one movie that everyone talks about. Moyoko instantly pointed to that poster, displaying a young boy with a giant dragon behind him.

"Kamatari, let's watch that."

To Kamatari, it felt as if it were a normal day, nothing really had changed from the other times they had gone to the movies, he began to feel more relaxed.

"Eragon huh? Jacob told me it was good... I think we should."

Instinctively, Kamatari walked to the booth and ordered two adult tickets to the movie. He paid for them and pulled out the tickets as he handed one to Moyoko. Moyoko looked away, as if trying to hide her own self-realization that she truly felt something for Kamatari. On the other hand, Kamatari acted as if nothing happened because to him, today was a normal day.

As the movie played, the screen lit up the bleak theater with its luminous light, Kamatari watched with excitement as sword clashed in front of the screen. Moyoko thought about lowering her head onto Kamatari's shoulder, but she wasn't sure how he would react. So, as if she wanted to ease her own feeling into it, she slowly lowered her head. Kamatari instantly reacted, though he didn't move his shoulder, he felt the soft weight of Moyoko's head. The smell of light dabs of perfume flew into his nose, playing tricks with his inner senses. She had worn this for tonight, normally, she didn't wear perfume because she considered it too much of a bother. Kamatari finally realized how she felt and wrapped his arm around her.

--- Well, I was told this made people feel a little warm inside. Hopefully that will allow people to attach to either Kamatari or Moyoko better. There's a giant fat section coming up of Shirou's memories. I don't know if I should post it or leave it as a side story. The entire dream takes around 7 posts worth of space. That means around 21 pages non-spaced. Comment if I should or shouldn't.


	3. Chapter 7

**_Ch. 7 – Serenade For Two_**

Magi Association

Shirou looked around, donning the black muscle shirt over his body that clearly defined his muscles. Then he proceeded to wrap his white trench coat over his entire body. The room was bright that morning as the sun brought its wondrous warmth and solitude with the light. The sound of the air conditioner chugged along from the floor below while the commotion of a new day erupted from the front desk. He bent over and picked up a half-drunken whiskey bottle and a couple glasses on the floor. The sound of cloth rustling emerged behind him. The source of that sound came up very slowly, looking at Shirou dressing. Shirou smiled as he just took a glance at her.

"Morning Rin."

Rin lazily sat up on the bed, the bed covers concealing her body from view. He rubbed her eyes a couple times before opening them slightly. She looked completely incapacitated by any stretch of the imagination. She coughed a couple times before grabbing the left over alcohol from last night and chugging it down. Her long black hair covered a large portion of her face and spilled all over the bed sheets.

"Hey, Rin, that's a bit much."

She tossed the bottle onto the nightstand where it banged against the hard wood very loudly. It spun around a few times before coming to a complete halt almost falling off of the nightstand. Rin murmured incoherently before flopping recumbent onto the goose-feather bed. She rolled around it before clinging onto a pillow as she slept. Her soft, pale body huddled up into the fetal position as if she were a small child.

"Wait, no, Rin! Wake up!"

Rin opened one of her eyes and spun it around the room to get a good look of where she was at now that she was somewhat awake. She finally spoke, half-mumbling, half-drunk as she swung her legs out of the bed. The bed covers still concealed the majority of her body, but she made no effort to hide herself from Shirou. In fact, she grazed her leg with her finger and provocatively licked her lips.

"Shirou, it's only morning..."

Shirou frowned and his face was flushed bright red as he looked away from Rin who finally got out of the bed. Shirou tried not to look, but his eyes constantly wandered to her body, looking, wanting, wishing. He rubbed his eyes and walked away into the bathroom. He tried to avert his attention by freshening up like he always did every morning. He remembered that this was what they had done together last time they met too.

"Rin, we have to get to the airport now or we'll be late."

Rin didn't answer, Shirou slowly looked back and saw that Rin was moving as quietly as she could towards him. He focused back onto himself as if he had not noticed Rin.

"Rin? Did you hear me?"

Rin remained silent, but Shirou could hear the light petter-patter of footsteps getting closer to him. He knew exactly what was going to happen, almost instinctively because this was the first time in a while that they had been together. Shirou's dull eyes immediately brightened up as he poured shaving cream into the large basin of a sink as he trickled water down from the silver plated faucet into the mixture. Shirou traced a large stick in his hand to mix the shaving cream and water together. In an immediate reaction, the two started to shoot out foam in every direction, filling the luxurious sink with pure white snow. Shirou looked back once more and saw that Rin was coming dangerously close, her back was hunched over as if she thought she was some sort of assassin on a job. Shirou looked back at the edge of the sink before shoving a number of towels over it in preparation for what he was going to do.

The soft footsteps became louder, now Shirou could see Rin through the reflection of the glass window at the side of him. She was still wearing nothing, but she was on the balls of her feet getting ready to jump Shirou. He saw that she crouched down, looking like a tiger about to pounce at its weak prey. Right at the moment Rin lunged at Shirou she shouted out a greeting to him.

"Good morning!"

Shirou evilly grinned at Rin who caught his eye right as she flew into the basin of shaving cream foam. The white mess flew all over the place, splashing everything from the windows to the walls, even the fine Indian-style, colorful rug outside of the room. Rin immediately woke up, from both the pain at her chest for landing on the edge of the sink and from the shock of being enveloped by a foamy mess. She jumped out, face completely covered with the foam, and nagged Shirou in her usual tone.

"Shi-rou! That was not nice."

Shirou couldn't help but laugh at Rin, he thought at least her body was covered now, even though it wasn't voluntary. Unfortunately, no matter how many barriers Shirou created to protect himself from being caught in Rin's web of seduction, she could knock them all down. She gathered up some of the foam in her hands and flung the mass at Shirou who had been splatted by it. Shirou smirked and took off his undershirt, throwing it onto the only place that hadn't been covered by foam. He jumped over the bathtub and started to use the rest of the contents of his shaving cream. More and more foam began to invade this small room, as if expanding exponentially. Right as Shirou jumped on top of Rin and shoved her face full of the cream, the young attendant that had served them before stood at the doorway, showing signs of both arousal and embarrassment. Rin and Shirou stopped laughing as they both froze where they were after seeing the young girl. Their position didn't help them any bit, Shirou was on top of Rin, her legs wrapped around his body as he was hunched over her naked body. His pupils widened and he immediately tried to find a solution to the new problem.

"This... this isn't what it seems like!"

The young girl covered her face with her hands, trying not to look before slowly backing off as Shirou came closer.

"Mr... Mr. Emiya, I... I was going to tell you that your ride is here."

Shirou didn't seem to care about that as much as the misunderstanding that the young girl had about them. He played the entire event through his head, he had jumped on top of Rin while both were screaming and laughing like little children. Obviously, because of their age, they could not blame it on the curse of naivety. Rin rose, covering her body with a towel now that she realized the position she was in.

"Look, we were just...

"No... Miss Tohsaka, I understand... A little... It's what adults do."

Shirou slapped his forehead and groaned a little, he judged that the girl was only around fourteen, someone who had just became one of the junior ranks of magi. He could say that she wasn't even a 2nd rank maga. She slowly covered her face with the clipboard she carried in her hand. Rin disappeared and reappeared with a white shirt over her body. It didn't truly help since she was still wet from the foam, but at least she felt clothed.

"Honey, can you just tell the driver to wait a little? We'll be there soon."

The young girl dashed off with the clipboard still over her face as if she tried to preserve her own purity by blocking her view of the vanity that occurred. Rin slowly walked out, now dressing up so that she could go out properly. She wiped herself with a towel and wore her usual raiment. A white suit and soft linen dress. Shirou put on his clothes which seemed to have magically stayed relatively dry and clean despite the massive battle he and Rin just had. Rin's voice had singingly called to him from the hallway of the hotel style rooms. He walked out carrying a briefcase with the instructions he had been given by Tristan. As he walked out he saw Rin looking at a painting on the wall displaying a man in crusader armor sitting down on a tree that looked like a throne. He had a crown over his head as he looked at another man holding a goblet. Rin spoke to herself, fully aware that Shirou had come out of the room.

"Robin Hood entertains Richard I"

Rin had turned around easily on the marble floor; her stilettos clacking against the polished rock. Rin looked at Shirou who stood there awkwardly because of the fact that they had both been found out by the girl.

"Shirou, don't look so embarrassed."

Shirou looked up and saw Rin cling around his neck as if they were lovers, but Shirou knew otherwise.

"Don't worry, you're still waiting for Saber, I know."

Shirou looked at Rin as if a bullet passed through his head, but she remained as happy as usual, now that Shirou was perplexed at her attitude.

"But you know Shirou..."

Rin smiled as she walked ahead of him, her suit's opaque white purity amplified by the large glass windows running down the sides of the wall. For the first time in a long while, Shirou saw Rin smiling radiantly, her seemed to permeate through everything, as if she were reflecting sunlight off of the sun, rather than the sun reflecting sunlight off of her.

"We are adults, that's what adults do."

--- Hello everyone, please comment and because of restrictions, I'm not sure I can show certain passages...


	4. Chapter 8

****

**_Ch. 8 – Bach's Violina Air_**

---

Tohsaka Residence

Rin walked through the front doors, her eyes lit up through the power of nostalgia. All three of the house maids, plus the cook were all standing in a line, bowing as Rin acted a queen. Shirou just huffed and looked away.

"Jeez... what a queen."

Shirou took a couple steps inside, his large boots slamming into the tile. Behind him, a maid was busily cleaning off the mud that he tracked in, she was obviously very annoyed with him. He hunkered down onto a ebony wood seat with a soft, artistically made cushion. Rin talked with a couple of the maids, they all nodded and whisked away in a hurry.

"Shirou, there's someone you have to meet, he's coming soon."

Shirou crossed one leg over the other, his trench coat flipped open. A maid came in quickly and left a tea set on the Japanese redwood table in front of him. He flipped a couple sugar cubes inside and sipped it.

"A he? Rin, well this is a surprise..."

"Wait, no, Shirou, it's not what you think."

The doors opened up once more. Standing in the doorway was a young boy, his greenish eyes hinted a bit of mischievous danger. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a tuff of hair bounced up and down as he walked. The curly brown hair bounced as if in synchronization. Rather than something formal such as a bow or even a friendly hello, Kamatari said something else.

"What? Who's this?"

"Kamatari, that's not nice, you have to be at least a little more courteous with guests."

Shirou crept near Rin's ear, whispering to her as he gave Kamatari a wary look.

"Hey Rin, isn't he a little too young to be screwing with?"

Rin's face lit up like a rocket, she was flushed with embarrassment and turned around to face Shirou. In the same manner Shirou did, Rin spoke to him, just evilly.

"Hey... Shirou, remember that dagger I lent you? Did you know that I kept it in my back pocket this entire time?"

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"Shirou... do you want to die?"

As if she were a demon, flames seemed to erupt out of her, her hatred was the spark that lit the fire. Shirou immediately knew when to shut up, he slowly backed away and looked at Kamatari. Kamatari slowly walked up to Shirou, looking all around him. Kamatari's eyes suddenly lit up with realization, he grinned.

"You're Shirou Emiya!"

Shirou looked down at Kamatari, he stood about a couple inches shorter than Shirou, but had the aura of someone much bigger. It seemed that he almost diffused his own energetic nature all around him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I think... I've seen you before."

"What's your name?"

"Me? My name's Kamatari, Kamatari Tohsaka."

Shirou was speechless, he just pointed from Kamatari to Rin, back to Kamatari.

"You... you're..."

He pulled Rin back and whispered to her as Kamatari took a cup of tea and drank it silently. His mom told him that she was bringing back an old friend. Shirou shook his head in disappointment as he looked at Rin.

"Rin, I can't believe it..."

"What? It shouldn't be that much of a shock, I felt like settling down."

"Yeah... but, you know, you shouldn't marry someone that young."

Rin scrunched her nose and looked at Shirou like he had been joking, or rather, he must have been joking. Unfortunately for Shirou, he wasn't joking, as evident by his next statement.

"But, even so, at least let him keep his last name. Taking advantage of little kids like that."

Rin was definitely pissed, she felt a burning hatred inside her that she had not felt in a long time. Rin lifted her fist in anger and threw a hard right hook into Shirou's face. He flew back.

"Shirou, you idiot!"

Rin grabbed Kamatari and placed him in front of her as if he were a rag doll up for display at a cheap one dollar store.

"This person, this kid, is my child."

Shirou pinched himself, he was sure she was kidding, but it was better than the way he was thinking, much better.

"Wait, how? Who did..."

"Shirou, it's better not to talk about that."

Shirou picked up the air of despair quickly, Kamatari looked away as if something horrible had happened and he wanted to disappear.

"Oh..."

Shirou looked around nervously, he realized that his own isolation from the rest of humanity has made it difficult for him to see everything the way that everyone else had seen it.

"Kamatari is it?"

Kamatari nodded silently, looking at Shirou as if he were a stranger and Kamatari was the small child ready to willingly accept candy. Shirou set his hand on Kamatari's head, even though Kamatari was 18, Shirou treated him like a child.

"Mr. Emiya, how do you know my mother?"

Shirou smiled as he looked at Rin, she looked the other way as if she were blocking him out of her memories.

"It's a long story, and a long past."

"Are you guys close?"

Shirou looked up into the ceiling, the lavishly painted figure of an angel piercing a demon's heart seemed to take all the attention away from the other figures.

"We've kept in touch by phone... that's all."

Kamatari looked like he was satisfied. He sipped the rest of his tea and set it down on the tea set.

"But... what are you doing here?"

Shirou showed an almost evil smile.

"You didn't hear? I'll be your Moderator."

Kamatari looked confused, he tilted his head sideways slightly and moved his lip to one side.

"Moderator?"

"That's right, the War... the War is going to begin soon."

"Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kamatari bowed and looked at Rin who was nearly tearing up. Of all the emotions Rin picked to choose, she chose the one that she swore she would never express. Ever since that day.

"Kamatari, please don't make things too dangerous for yourself."

Shirou sighed as he turned away and lit a cigarette. He was lost in his own little world as Rin and Kamatari spoke to each other. He knew it was best to leave the mother to her child.

"Yes, yes mom. I'll get a Saber class. Don't worry mom, you've trained me for all of the 18 years of my life. I'm sure I'll be fine. Now, I'll be gone for 3 days, please don't worry about me."

Rin looked down, as if she had already lost her child to some senseless war. Pea-sized tears appeared at the sides of her eyes, she showed a painful smile through all of it.

"I know Kamatari, you'll be fine..."

Kamatari walked away as a single maid followed him around, also cleaning up after him. Evidentially, the family did not take care about cleanliness as much as the maids. If it weren't for the maids, they would have been stuck in a pigsty and not care about it. Luckily for the both of them, wealth flowed freely for them thanks to Rin's occupation. After Kamatari walked away, Shirou came back, the cigarette still smoking out.

"Eh? A Saber class? Does he really need 3 days for it?"

"Shirou, not everyone is as lucky or as half-assed as you are."

Shirou smiled.

"I'm not sure about lucky, but I guess no one is as half-assed as me."

"I guess I'm just worried. Do you think he'll make it?"

Shirou puffed out a ring of smoke.

"I don't know, but trust me, I'll make sure that he does with all of my power. If push comes to shove, he can always find refuge in the church."

Rin felt relieved, she looked at the door Kamatari had disappeared off into.

"This brings back a lot of memories... I wish... I wish Illyasviel was here to see this. I wonder how she would have grown."

"Hey, Rin, it's not a good thing to bring back bad memories, they'll do nothing, but hurt you even more."

Rin bitterly wept, she cried on Shirou's shoulder. She clung onto his trench coat, pulling on it with all her strength. Shirou patted her back and spoke softly to her, trying to ameliorate her pain.

"Rin, I'll take care of him. I know my role, but who says a little interference hurt?"

Rin suddenly remembered what Tristan had said, she looked up into his eyes, those eyes that showed years of suffering, years of emotional death, had shown a burning compassion that Rin was warmed by. She buried her face into his coat. Shirou looked up and closed his eyes.

"Maybe... maybe hope is the most important thing..."

"Hey... Shirou."

Shirou looked down.

"Smoking is bad for you."

Shirou chuckled and held onto her, he knew he was her emotional support at these time, he remembered everything she had told him about.

"I know Rin... I know."

Ch. 8 – Bach's Violina Air

Tohsaka Residence

Rin walked through the front doors, her eyes lit up through the power of nostalgia. All three of the house maids, plus the cook were all standing in a line, bowing as Rin acted a queen. Shirou just huffed and looked away.

"Jeez... what a queen."

Shirou took a couple steps inside, his large boots slamming into the tile. Behind him, a maid was busily cleaning off the mud that he tracked in, she was obviously very annoyed with him. He hunkered down onto a ebony wood seat with a soft, artistically made cushion. Rin talked with a couple of the maids, they all nodded and whisked away in a hurry.

"Shirou, there's someone you have to meet, he's coming soon."

Shirou crossed one leg over the other, his trench coat flipped open. A maid came in quickly and left a tea set on the Japanese redwood table in front of him. He flipped a couple sugar cubes inside and sipped it.

"A he? Rin, well this is a surprise..."

"Wait, no, Shirou, it's not what you think."

The doors opened up once more. Standing in the doorway was a young boy, his greenish eyes hinted a bit of mischievous danger. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a tuff of hair bounced up and down as he walked. The curly brown hair bounced as if in synchronization. Rather than something formal such as a bow or even a friendly hello, Kamatari said something else.

"What? Who's this?"

"Kamatari, that's not nice, you have to be at least a little more courteous with guests."

Shirou crept near Rin's ear, whispering to her as he gave Kamatari a wary look.

"Hey Rin, isn't he a little too young to be screwing with?"

Rin's face lit up like a rocket, she was flushed with embarrassment and turned around to face Shirou. In the same manner Shirou did, Rin spoke to him, just evilly.

"Hey... Shirou, remember that dagger I lent you? Did you know that I kept it in my back pocket this entire time?"

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"Shirou... do you want to die?"

As if she were a demon, flames seemed to erupt out of her, her hatred was the spark that lit the fire. Shirou immediately knew when to shut up, he slowly backed away and looked at Kamatari. Kamatari slowly walked up to Shirou, looking all around him. Kamatari's eyes suddenly lit up with realization, he grinned.

"You're Shirou Emiya!"

Shirou looked down at Kamatari, he stood about a couple inches shorter than Shirou, but had the aura of someone much bigger. It seemed that he almost diffused his own energetic nature all around him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I think... I've seen you before."

"What's your name?"

"Me? My name's Kamatari, Kamatari Tohsaka."

Shirou was speechless, he just pointed from Kamatari to Rin, back to Kamatari.

"You... you're..."

He pulled Rin back and whispered to her as Kamatari took a cup of tea and drank it silently. His mom told him that she was bringing back an old friend. Shirou shook his head in disappointment as he looked at Rin.

"Rin, I can't believe it..."

"What? It shouldn't be that much of a shock, I felt like settling down."

"Yeah... but, you know, you shouldn't marry someone that young."

Rin scrunched her nose and looked at Shirou like he had been joking, or rather, he must have been joking. Unfortunately for Shirou, he wasn't joking, as evident by his next statement.

"But, even so, at least let him keep his last name. Taking advantage of little kids like that."

Rin was definitely pissed, she felt a burning hatred inside her that she had not felt in a long time. Rin lifted her fist in anger and threw a hard right hook into Shirou's face. He flew back.

"Shirou, you idiot!"

Rin grabbed Kamatari and placed him in front of her as if he were a rag doll up for display at a cheap one dollar store.

"This person, this kid, is my child."

Shirou pinched himself, he was sure she was kidding, but it was better than the way he was thinking, much better.

"Wait, how? Who did..."

"Shirou, it's better not to talk about that."

Shirou picked up the air of despair quickly, Kamatari looked away as if something horrible had happened and he wanted to disappear.

"Oh..."

Shirou looked around nervously, he realized that his own isolation from the rest of humanity has made it difficult for him to see everything the way that everyone else had seen it.

"Kamatari is it?"

Kamatari nodded silently, looking at Shirou as if he were a stranger and Kamatari was the small child ready to willingly accept candy. Shirou set his hand on Kamatari's head, even though Kamatari was 18, Shirou treated him like a child.

"Mr. Emiya, how do you know my mother?"

Shirou smiled as he looked at Rin, she looked the other way as if she were blocking him out of her memories.

"It's a long story, and a long past."

"Are you guys close?"

Shirou looked up into the ceiling, the lavishly painted figure of an angel piercing a demon's heart seemed to take all the attention away from the other figures.

"We've kept in touch by phone... that's all."

Kamatari looked like he was satisfied. He sipped the rest of his tea and set it down on the tea set.

"But... what are you doing here?"

Shirou showed an almost evil smile.

"You didn't hear? I'll be your Moderator."

Kamatari looked confused, he tilted his head sideways slightly and moved his lip to one side.

"Moderator?"

"That's right, the War... the War is going to begin soon."

"Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kamatari bowed and looked at Rin who was nearly tearing up. Of all the emotions Rin picked to choose, she chose the one that she swore she would never express. Ever since that day.

"Kamatari, please don't make things too dangerous for yourself."

Shirou sighed as he turned away and lit a cigarette. He was lost in his own little world as Rin and Kamatari spoke to each other. He knew it was best to leave the mother to her child.

"Yes, yes mom. I'll get a Saber class. Don't worry mom, you've trained me for all of the 18 years of my life. I'm sure I'll be fine. Now, I'll be gone for 3 days, please don't worry about me."

Rin looked down, as if she had already lost her child to some senseless war. Pea-sized tears appeared at the sides of her eyes, she showed a painful smile through all of it.

"I know Kamatari, you'll be fine..."

Kamatari walked away as a single maid followed him around, also cleaning up after him. Evidentially, the family did not take care about cleanliness as much as the maids. If it weren't for the maids, they would have been stuck in a pigsty and not care about it. Luckily for the both of them, wealth flowed freely for them thanks to Rin's occupation. After Kamatari walked away, Shirou came back, the cigarette still smoking out.

"Eh? A Saber class? Does he really need 3 days for it?"

"Shirou, not everyone is as lucky or as half-assed as you are."

Shirou smiled.

"I'm not sure about lucky, but I guess no one is as half-assed as me."

"I guess I'm just worried. Do you think he'll make it?"

Shirou puffed out a ring of smoke.

"I don't know, but trust me, I'll make sure that he does with all of my power. If push comes to shove, he can always find refuge in the church."

Rin felt relieved, she looked at the door Kamatari had disappeared off into.

"This brings back a lot of memories... I wish... I wish Illyasviel was here to see this. I wonder how she would have grown."

"Hey, Rin, it's not a good thing to bring back bad memories, they'll do nothing, but hurt you even more."

Rin bitterly wept, she cried on Shirou's shoulder. She clung onto his trench coat, pulling on it with all her strength. Shirou patted her back and spoke softly to her, trying to ameliorate her pain.

"Rin, I'll take care of him. I know my role, but who says a little interference hurt?"

Rin suddenly remembered what Tristan had said, she looked up into his eyes, those eyes that showed years of suffering, years of emotional death, had shown a burning compassion that Rin was warmed by. She buried her face into his coat. Shirou looked up and closed his eyes.

"Maybe... maybe hope is the most important thing..."

"Hey... Shirou."

Shirou looked down.

"Smoking is bad for you."

Shirou chuckled and held onto her, he knew he was her emotional support at these time, he remembered everything she had told him about.

"I know Rin... I know."


	5. Chapter 9

_**Ch. 9 - The Accursed Rhythm**_

****

---

Shirou sighed as he stood in front of a decrepit wooden door, the iron hinges that supported the door looked as if they were going to shatter at any moment. Despite these qualms, Shirou felt strangely limpid, the once desiccated trees were nurtured by the love of mother nature and began their beautiful cycle of life once again. Shirou absorbed the serenity of the scenery and took a deep breath, tasting the essence of life at consistent intervals. To assure himself of the situation, he closed his eyes and began to talk to himself.

"There's no reason to be so hesitant... but, I'm getting a strange aura from the church..."

Shirou paused, as if something was going to explode, but all of that was an illusion he built within himself. Carefully, he opened up the door, it moaned as the air from outside swept in like an invisible flood. He listened, the air rushed around him, battering his ears with its dull thuds. There was a strange aura filling the church, as if someone, or something was going to pounce out from the creeping darkness. Shirou checked his watch, in an eerie viridian incandescence, the time flashed on.

"12:32..."

He looked around, the stone pillars that stood up against the world seemed to be slowly triturating. The wooden pews that would have held up hundreds to a congregation were rife with fissures, creating irregularities on the normally smooth surface. The limestone floor remained unchanged, as if the house of Christianity was devoid of anyone willing to taste its fruits. Years of disrepair affected this building, nothing was done for the house even though he was sure that someone was inside. The roof with the crisscrossing wooden architecture was best defined as troubled for if one were to antagonize the building anymore, he/she would say that this church, this holy ground, was abandoned years ago. The lie was not too distant from the truth. In fact, if a humble man such as God himself were to come inside this church, he would be offended.

"Hello?"

Silence seemed to be louder than anything for Shirou, he could hear the dull ring in his ear because of an combination of fear and wonder. His heart began to throb, he was expecting some man to appear with a jovial attitude and accept him wholeheartedly. There was no one, not a single living organism besides the pests that periodically occupied the structure.

Shirou took a couple steps inside, slowly inching towards the front where he finally could see around the stone stair case that led to some obscure location. Flames flickered as an object stood in front of them, silently standing. This figure was not the type of person he was expecting, no response from the object compelled Shirou to think that this person was lifeless. He took a couple more steps, he grew increasingly hesitant to approach the person.

"Father Gabriel Seraph?"

Shirou could somewhat see the person standing in front of him. The fires danced around 'Father Seraph,' who was fixated on a single stain-glass window. His long priest gowns flowed to the floor as they looked as if they were on fire. The hood that covered his head gave the image of a death reaper rather than a man of the church. Through the soft illumination from the candles, he could see a six-winged angel standing before a king.

"Father Seraph?"

Shirou tread lightly for he was worried there were some traps or something that would attack him at that very moment. The atmosphere was so thick that it slowly choked him, making him even more alert for any movement. Father Seraph moved, he pointed to a large padded pew that was situated in the back of the church, facing the opposite direction. It seemed that the location he pointed to was where the choir would spread their glorious music. Shirou was sure something was wrong, he hastily entombed his hand within his trench coat. Energy flowed through his body, he "saw" a green beam fly down across a dashboard. The small hiss erupted from his coat synchronized with a dull saffron light. Now equipped with a weapon, Shirou advanced forward, towards the priest.

"Shirou Emiya, in the house of God, such tools are forbidden."

Father Seraph's voice startled Shirou, Shirou could only question himself at these times. He wondered how old Father Seraph was because he was sure he heard a small child's voice. The pitch was too high for a grown man to have normally. He pulled his hand out of his jacket, the weapon he created through the power of 'tracing' appeared perfectly stable. There were irregularities in the crafting, no imperfections. Light traveled to and from it at perfect vectors, displaying the entire spectrum of colors from the light. Shirou closed his eyes and closed his hand completely. The stable dagger he was holding disappeared the same way it had appeared. Rather than situating himself in the accommodation that Father Seraph had prepared for him, he chose to sit in one of the long lines of broken pews.

"Magus, do you not trust me?"

Shirou bitterly remembered his own adventures around the European continent, he remembered the way he was treated in the past by the Vatican. Such animosity overflew his emotional cortex, he remembered that after that day, he swore something... Something better not mentioning.

"Father Seraph, I cannot say that I can trust you, but I assume the feeling is mutual. Am I wrong?"

"No, no you're not."

Father Seraph turned around, the back lighting from the tallow wax candles made it physically impossible for Shirou to discern his features. To Shirou, Father Seraph looked like the Cheshire cat, but without even his eyes.

"If that's the case..."

Shirou quickly traced a triplet of small throwing dagger in his hand, light blossomed out like a fountain. Shirou caught a glimpse of Father Seraph's face and instantly knew what to do. He raised his hand to his shoulder, holding a dagger in each of the grooves in his sturdy hand. Just as fast as he had done so, he zeroed in and drove them as hard as he could humanly do at Father Seraph. Father Seraph didn't move, he didn't even attempt to dodge them because he knew exactly what Shirou's intentions truly were. The daggers flew past Father Seraph, blowing out the candles that created the back lighting behind him. Two of the daggers stabbed into the stone pillars located in the back while the third one clattered onto the floor. Father Seraph's face was not any more visible, but the entire church was now wrapped around the fate of a single candle. Shirou bitterly faced Father Seraph, his eyes were filled with murderous intent, his hands shook at the thoughts that came into his head.

"What have you done with Father Seraph?"

Father Seraph approached the single candle and held in his hands as if he were protecting this small light from the pervasive eyes of the world.

"What do you mean what have I done with Father Seraph?"

Shirou was getting impatient, he traced two more daggers and kept one in each of his hands before getting into a ready stance. He inched his left foot back, scraping the stone floor as his boot rolled over.

"Since when did a Father have the eyes of a killer?"

Father Seraph chuckled, his face was completely consumed by the darkness, the hood covering him did not improve the atmosphere. Shirou looked around, he assumed a man such as this was a little more intelligent than to fight against a Magus without proper preparations.

"Since when did an ally threaten his kin?"

Shirou didn't know how to respond, this person was being excessively arrogant, as if he knew exactly how to fight Shirou. The man walked down the stairs, settling in front of the podium where the moonlight coming from the stained glass window did not touch. A cloak of darkness was thrown over him as he suspiciously moved around. Shirou raised his daggers, cursing the fact that he couldn't use magic to see clearer. The man arrogantly spoke down to Shirou.

"I have to say... You're right about one thing."

The man slowly rose, the moonlight revealed to Shirou's eyes that he had taken off the hood, revealing himself slowly.

"A Father does not usually have these kind of eyes."

When the man completely stood up, Shirou was caught so off guard that he nearly dropped the daggers he was gripping onto for dear life. Shirou angrily spoke, looking up into the moonlit figure's crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you? And what in the hell happened to Father Seraph?"

The person looked maliciously at Shirou, the evidence proved that he, was actually a she. Her voice finally matched that of her figure, rather than being some little child that Shirou had thought Father Seraph was. She spoke caustically.

"Hell is a place you'll be in touch with eventually."

Shirou frowned, his mouth slowly twitched as the intense hatred he felt for this woman increased. Even so, Shirou did not exhibit any emotions, he remained an empty face.

"Then, by the power of the Magi Association and the Vatican, I will kill the person who murdered Father Seraph."

The woman with crystal blue eyes sat on the podium, her legs flew eloquently danced in the air as they battered the podium.

"If you wish to kill me, go ahead and try."

Shirou was done with reserving his emotions, he was finished with trying to remain in control of the situation. He apologized to Rin for failing to keep his emotions in check, but frankly, he was more than happy to feel like this. Shirou nearly jumped out before catching himself. Her cold eyes made it clear that she was not scared, she was rather amused by this strange man barging into the church.

"What did you do with Father Seraph?"

The woman smiled and spoke coldly to Shirou.

"Who says I did anything with him?"

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He isn't here... because he never existed."

Shirou frowned, he made the daggers disappear. At the same time, the woman seemed to be a little disappointed and reclined back over the podium. As the saffron fire bugs seemed to die out, Shirou was completely stumped.

"What do you mean he never existed?"

The woman spoke in a matter-of-factly attitude, as if the entire world's knowledge had been forfeited over to her. According to Shirou, only one person was allowed to act that way, and that person was Rin Tohsaka.

"Simply put, there was no Father Seraph. I chose the name."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is is Taremis Seraph. To you, I prefer being called Sister."

--- This chapter is made just for The Accursed Scribbler, though this style is nicer than the Japanese "light novel," it is a little slow... I have to say that because I checked recently, through the power of adding details and small bits and pieces, I'm only half-way through on what would have been the 4th chapter in the other one. That is a little scary since there are around 32 chapters in the other... Oh well, tell me if you like this style more or not.

A.S style - description driven, more in flow with the characters, slower flow of story  
DTSX style - plot driven, characters could use a little work, story changes quickly


	6. Chapter 10

_**Ch. 10 - Sanguis Accelerando**_

**_---_**

Taremis turned around on the pure alter, her position, her actions all seemed to damn the existence of God. She looked to the moon, one of the many symbols of pagan religion. Her voice remained hostile, as if she were safeguarding herself from the rest of the world. The soft gaze of the moon seemed to sanctify everything, anything near the windows were blessed by the mellifluous lighting. In contrast to this calm setting, Taremis remained especially acrid to Shirou.

"Magus. I only have one rule guiding my life. That is to not trust Magi with anything."

Shirou didn't act surprised, he just nodded and focused on the alabaster moon, radiant with the beauty. He thought of it ironic, something this resplendent would twinkle above a holy ground that might have been a battleground.

"I never expected you to."

Taremis sighed and turned around, she jumped off the stone alter, landing with a delicate wisp sound. Shirou looked into her eyes, those crystal blue eyes seemed to show a sense of purity inside them, but at the same time, looking into those eyes almost struck him physically. In her mind, he could read it, something about those eyes showed a series of barriers, sharp points that seemed to pierce anything with her cold gaze. Shirou averted his eyes.

"Now, have you read the orders Taremis?"

She frowned and bitterly walked to the alter. Her footsteps were irregular, displaying a sense of insecurity in her position.

"First, I hope you don't think I'm so inept that I couldn't even read an order. Secondly, don't you dare call me that."

Shirou unfurled one eyebrow, he was fairly confused on what exactly she was talking about. All Shirou could understand about her is that she seemed to exist in a past full of tribulation, full of grief.

"What do you mean?"

"You... Magus, you called me by my first name, that is not something your kind will be allowed to do."

He wished to respond to her, hoped to inquire why she hated the Magi so much. In all of this contemplation, he remained placid, too hesitant to actually ask why. He collected his thoughts and dwelt in his own past. This wasn't the first time he had received this sort of hostility from another person who was not a Magus. In fact, he had received enough hostility from other Magi just because of his single ability. If the history of human nature were to be a textbook, then the words emblazoned in large crimson letters would be: Different is not accepted.

"I'm sorry... Sister."

Taremis pretended not to even notice, but even more, she didn't even care what Shirou did. She walked to the podium situated in the center of the elevated stage. After pulling a lever, metallic clinks started to resonate throughout the entire building. The stone walls acted as perfect echo transmitters. The long purple rug running down the center aisle of the two sets of pew pulled back, revealing a winding staircase into the dark unknown. As the rug was being pulled back, the floor shook violently, almost throwing Shirou off into a row of pews. Taremis climbed down the winding staircase before disappearing. Of all of the years he had seen the church, he never expected that this place would exist below the church. He hesitated before gathering enough nerves to follow blindly. The deep plunge into the darkness stirred up something that happened in the past. As if in instinct, he started to trace a large silvery dagger in his hand. The aurous mist appeared, enclosing the darkness by expanding itself before fading away. The moonlight glimmered off of the silvery knife. Shirou tucked the knife into his coat pocket before descending down the stairs with Taremis. As he descended down the stairs winding around a strong stone pillar like a corkscrew, he noticed a couple lights flicker on below. The Sister was already downstairs. Finally, a large light in what seemed to be the center of the room flickered on. The large incandescent lamps murmured with one another, making the entire room sound like an auditorium. The lights all gathered around a single large wooden table that had intricate carvings running down the sides of the legs as well as around the border edges of the table. Everything around this central location smelled of fuel and sweat.

"Sister, where are we?"

Taremis simply tapped one of the wall before causing all of the lights to flood in like a ram, the flood lamps installed directly into the roof brightened up the strange room. There were a series of radios and screens at the far end of the room, somewhat covered by a musky old sheet that was torn in a number of places.

"This place is the location of an underground headquarters for the Japanese during World War II. It is now the church meeting place for these types of situations and the grounds where masters can seek refuge."

Shirou silently took a seat in one of the mahogany wooden chairs that were obviously not polished well. The splinters seemed to try anyone's wits who wished to sit in the chair, but the cushion, unlike the rest of the room remained in almost immaculate condition, except for the small smudge in the top left corner. Taremis took a seat near his and looked uneasy.

"Magus, do you have any questions?"

Shirou finally had a good look at what Taremis looked like, she had long, flowing blond hair that rolled down to her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes sharpened her figure rather than soften it like he thought it should have. Her pale white face had a glimpse of almost incomparable beauty, comparable to the Gods. Shirou immediately looked away, as bitter and hostile as she was, he had just judged her externally as absolutely stunning. Trying to disregard his analysis, he coughed and shifted in his seat. He adjusted himself before clasping both of his hands and settling them on the table.

"Well, the truth is..."

Shirou awkwardly coughed once more.

"Why do you hate Magi so much."

Taremis began to laugh, her laugh created a tense environment that was very awkward at the same time. Her eyes became defensive once more.

"That's something personal to me."

"In all of my travels, I've heard it all, someone pillage their village, killed their parents... et cetera, et cetera. Oh, once someone had their painting stolen by a Magi... that one was interesting."

Taremis's defenses slowly eroded, her past recalled a person who was just like this man, but she had judged to be far different. A small smile, so minuscule that one would need a magnifying glass to reveal appeared.

"Really, Magus, what do you do?"

"Me? I'm a Rehems, but interestingly enough, they told me to settle down here."

Taremis looked at Shirou strangely, she seemed to be more relaxed, more amiable towards Shirou, but for this small amount, she began to take back her ground.

"What's a Rea-hems?"

"Simply put, a wanderer. I do jobs around Europe for the Association and get my stipend when I visit any one of their office buildings. What about you?"

"I think I would be the equivalent for your kind. I'm a traveling minister."

It was then that Shirou made a mistake, this atmosphere that created a more friendly relationship between the two was completely shattered by Shirou's callousness.

"As a traveling priest, do you use anything like magic?"

Taremis skidded out of her seat, the rattling of the wood crackling against the rough stone floor cut away at Shirou's eardrums. Her eyes, the ones where the Atlantic Wall fell were redoubled and armed to the teeth.

"Magus, never even consider that an agent for the Vatican would ever muddle around with your dark art. Anyone who has tried caused everyone around them to suffer. Is it not your kinds fault that Kotomine ended up summoning something so despicable that all men around the world would have suffered if it was not for a deal of luck?"

Shirou took the blow hard, the only reason why he had continued with being a Magus was because of that situation. He had hoped to fix that and finally get what he had so long wished for. Anger swelled up inside him, his emotional complex was overrun. Shirou caustically answered.

"My kind? If your kind had picked someone better..."

A drop of sweat precipitated from the crown of his head, he gritted his teeth, staring Taremis straight in the eyes. Taremis once more ignored what he had said, she evidentially did not value the life of a Magus or anything he/she had to say.

"It's late Magus, come, it's time to summon your Servant. You'll need the knife in your pocket."

Shirou already knew what needed to happen, he slowly trudged to a cleared out section of the colossal room. Etched into the floor was a number of circles with a center piece. There was a smaller circle in the center, enclosed by a larger one. Then there were triangles running up and down the gap between the two. Taremis held a large metal container in her hand, there was sticker attached to the top of the box. The familiar red cross brought safety provisions such as gauze and hydrogen peroxide. She left the box on the wooden table before ascending up the stairs.

"Magus, when you are done, come up the stairs."

As she climbed up the stairs, Shirou silently pulled out the silver dagger and grazed his arm. A trickle of blood seeped out of the cut. Shirou winced and raised the dagger high into the air before piercing his hand. A fountain of burgundy blossomed that night, in hopes to give life to a greater being. Shirou closed his eyes and tried to channel mana into the floor. The floor was illuminated with the color of the morning sky and showered the bleak stone walls with a radiant sea. Shirou started to feel weak, his drained body could barely handle any more of this. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the foundations of the church. Shirou was blow back onto the wooden table in the center room and was thrown onto his back. Smoke filled the area and Shirou struggled to look at what had happened. The smoke slowly cleared out of the darkened room and Shirou could sense it. A servant, waiting at the doorway of the two rooms. The servant, clad in armor slowly walked out, brushing away the vapors.


End file.
